Home
by Pork Steak the Grande
Summary: Songfic to Home by 3 Days Grace. Ryou always feels so lonely, he's so sure his house can't possibly be a home. BxR, shounenai.


God the Grand (e): -doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and won't-

Gandalf: -eats pickles and likes it-

God: Actually, we also don't own the song "Home" by 3 Days Grace either! This is a little angstish oneshot I wrote in a little competition between a friend, yes!

Gandalf: ...didja win?

God: ...Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Ryou sighed as he walked home from school. Another dreary day. He stared at the ground lifelessly, as he kicked a rock, turning a corner. The rain was falling hard, making splashing noises on the wet pavement, and tickling the cotton-haired boy's nose as it fell.

He had a crossing to make and a car was driving by, obstructing his path; not that he could say he minded much. Going home was never a pleasant ordeal. After all, why would it be? There was absolutely nothing to go home to. His father was off in Egypt, as he usually was. He always kept engaged in work, making sure to never have time for his son. Ryou's father had no siblings, and his grandparents died long ago. As for the poor boy's mother, she was brutally murdered when he was only five years of age. He also had a sister… but she had died of leukemia when Ryou was barely a toddler. He was left with no one, save a jagged crimson eyed Yami, Bakura.

A few song lyrics ran through his mind as he thought of the man.

Home, home, this house is not a

Home, home, this house is not a home

You could barely count Bakura as much of anything. It was almost as if Bakura didn't live in the same house as Ryou most of the time. And the attention Ryou did receive from Bakura was never positive. Always yelling, and name calling… or just plain ignoring the creamy-haired teen. Some days Ryou just wished for once whenever he came home, there'd be someone there; That this person would greet him, and show him the affection he hadn't received in years. Give him a hug; just to show him he was needed; loved. It was only a far off dream though, for Bakura didn't love him. Bakura didn't give a damn about the boy.

He scowled as he approached the bland two-story white home he lived in. He sighed, feeling dejected and miserable as he treaded up the cement stairs, opening the door quietly. The lights where all off as they often were, not a sound audible. Ryou set threw his backpack down with the homework he knew he wouldn't do in it. Why try when no one believed in you?

He ambled over to the warn sofa, hopping on it, lying down on his stomach. He reached under the cushion for the remote, turning the television on.

"Bakura must be at Marik's." He mused quietly, eyes tearing away from the screen as the front door slammed. The dark figured glared at the couch, heading for the kitchen; barely alerting Ryou's presence.

"Hi Bakura, I'm glad you're home." Ryou mumbled, rolling his mahogany eyes.

"Why the fuck does it matter to you?" A low, seductive voice hissed. Ryou gasped. He hadn't realized Bakura had actually heard him! Bakura stalked over to the couch.

"What? Are you too stupid to answer my question now? I'd guess so. It's not like your passing school or anything. Al fucking E's." He grumbled out. Ryou blinked. Why had Bakura read his report card?

"Why does it matter Bakura, it isn't as if you care." Ryou stated sternly, sitting up now. Bakura glared.

"No you're fucking right, I don't! I don't give a shit about you, or the fact that you're a damn idiot! You're so fucking stupid Ryou!" He hollered.

"I'm not the one who chased after someone just to gain something I knew would never be possible!" Ryou countered, staring at Bakura.

"Don't even fucking counsel me about my problems you little shit! You don't even have friends anymore! They all ditched you for Yugi! They won't even talk to you!" Ryou gasped, hurt by the comment.

"You don't even know Bakura! They aren't my friends _because_ of you! You ruined their lives Bakura! You destroyed everything! They told me to get rid of you now that you're perfectly human! They said 'throw him out! He's nothing but trouble!' Bakura, my kindness destroyed me, because now I'm left all alone, and without the friends I had, no one even gives a shit about me! After all of your 'incidents' Yugi's not aloud to come near me!" Ryou screamed, enraged. Bakura growled a dangerous look in his lava-like orbs.

"Then why the hell don't you get rid of me Ryou, huh? Since I'm such an inconvenience to you! I don't even know why I stay either! Marik would be happy to take me in! All the two of us ever do is fight!"

"And guess why Bakura? Because you bring it upon yourself! You're the one cursing at me, and bringing me down all the time! I've only ever tried to be nice to you and put up with your ever-growing problems! Your right Bakura, I am idiot! You know why I cannot pass school? Because I'm too busy wallowing in my own sorrow! No one gives a care in the world about me, so why should I? In fact I don't even know why I'm alive anymore, what's the point Bakura, what is it?" He questioned calmly. His voice hoarse from yelling, and eyes tearing up. Bakura frowned.

"Wake up and smell the coffee Ry, maybe you have no friends because you're intolerable!" Ryou sobbed. His heart wrenched in pain a Bakura screamed at him. It was true. He was intolerable, even his own Yami hated him.

"I don't even know why I come home Bakura! I wish I were gone! All I ever wanted from you was a little compassion Bakura! All I ever needed was a hug!" He hollered, crying as he dodged off, up the stairs to his bedroom. The echoes of a slamming door could be heard.

Bakura sighed, plopping own on the sofa, placing his head in his hands. Why where things always so bad? Why did Ryou feel so unloved and why did he never tell Bakura about his friend-dilemma before? He always knew his former host was sensitive. Things used to be 'okay' until Bakura got his own body. Bakura had trouble-understanding things. He didn't understand why he came back from the past really, why he couldn't have just died, or why he was granted a human form now? What was the purpose of him being here?

He growled, feeling angry tears welling up in his blood red eyes. Music blared from upstairs.

I'll be coming home

Just to be alone

Cause I know that you're not there

And I know that you don't care

I can hardly wait to leave this place

Why didn't he just leave and let Ryou be free of his wraith? It was obvious the boy wanted him gone…

No matter how hard I try

You're never satisfied

This is not a home

I think I'm better off alone

You always disappear

Even when you're here

This is not my home

I think I'm better off alone

Home, home, this home is not a

Home, home, this home is not a home

Ryou sobbed into his pillow as his favorite song thundered in the background. It was his way to get away; his music. He listened intently top the lyrics, knowing the true irony of them.

By the time you come home

I'm already stoned

You turn off the TV

And you scream at me

I can hardly wait

Till you get off my case

But what if he did leave? What would happen to Ryou if he were definitely all alone? What would the boy do? He did care for him, though he never showed it… Why didn't he anyways? He didn't think he knew how…

No matter how hard I try

You're never satisfied

This is not a home

I think I'm better off alone

You always disappear

Even when you're here

This is not my home

I think I'm better off alone

Home, home, this home is not a

Home, home, this home is not a

Ryou opened his mouth slightly mumbling the words to the song.

"Home, home, this house is not a home, home, this house is not a home; I'm better off alone!"

Bakura sighed. Why did the lyrics to whatever Ryou was listening to sound so familiar? Maybe that was how Ryou coped with the constant loneliness… listening to music…

He thought about what it would be like to be a child in the world with no family, and no friends. Thank the gods he had Marik around… but what if he didn't?

No matter how hard I try

You're never satisfied

This is not a home

I think I'm better off alone

You always disappear

Even when you're here

This is not my home

I think I'm better off alone

Home, home, this home is not a

Home, home, this home is not a

Home, home, this house is not a

Home, home, this house is not a home

Bakura dashed up the staircase, panting hard as reached the top. He jogged tiredly to the end of the bland cream hued hallway and burst through Ryou's bedroom door.

Ryou sobbed hard into his pillow and jumped as Bakura invaded the teen's room.

"Bakura, wha-" He was quieted as he felt a huge weight on the bed, and arms wrapped tightly around his frail waist. Ryou blinked away a few tears, and was in shock when he realized what just happened. His arms encircled themselves hesitantly around Bakura's neck, nuzzling his head into Bakura's chest.

"I, I'm sorry Ryou." Bakura whispered, clutching the boy tightly. Ryou nodded, sniffling. Ryou was finally granted what he had wanted so long; a hug.

* * *

God: Yes, and there it is! Fluffy ending and all!

Gandalf: -blinks- wasn't it supposed to be angst?

God: Eh, maybe... Anyways, hope you enjoyed!

Gandalf: And we'd love to hear what you thought! Give aus a shout out/holler/review!

God: Yes,and later days!


End file.
